Joyeux anniversaire Severus !
by Calyxx
Summary: Severus Snape espérait passer une journée tranquille . C'était sans compter son petit ami le jour de son anniversaire ...


Severus Snape était un homme qui avait vécu beaucoup de choses difficiles au cour de sa vie , qui n'avait pourtant pas été si longue que ça .

Cela avait formé son caractère et sa personnalité , en faisant quelqu'un de courageux et dévoué , même s'il était aussi assez solitaire et renfermé .

De la même manière , Severus n'avait pas peur de grand chose . Bien entendu il avait , comme presque tous les sorciers , quelques phobies inavouables et ridicules mais il laissait si rarement paraître sa peur que seul un nombre restreint de personnes connaissaient ses faiblesses . Et c'était tant mieux .

Pourtant , si il y avait bien une chose qui effrayait notre Snape au plus haut point , c'était son petit ami . Enfin , plus exactement les tentatives désespérées de ce petit ami – autrement nommé Sirius Black – pour lui faire passer un bon anniversaire , date qui revenait inévitablement chaque année .

Severus avait bien tenté de le lui faire oublier en ne lui rappelant jamais ou en inventant tout un tas d'excuse pour s'enfermer avec ses potions à l'arrivée annuelle de ce jour , cette fichue date semblait s'être gravée dans la mémoire de Sirius .

C'est donc avec un profond soupire de désespoir que Snape se réveilla ce matin là , sentant déjà le mal de tête arriver . Avec hésitation , il se retourna sans ouvrir les yeux pour se rendre compte que les draps autours de lui étaient froids .

Merde . Ça voulait dire que Sirius s'était levé voilà déjà un certain moment .

Severus s'étira un instant puis se redressa et se leva presque avec empressement dans l'espoir d'éviter une explosion , une implosion ou tout autre chose dont son petit ami était capable .

De son pas silencieux il alla jusqu'à leur salon où il ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant les décorations qui avaient été accrochées au mur . En effets , quelques banderoles et des ballons avaient maladroitement été confectionnées si bien que l'on aurait dit que leurs créateurs avaient entre six et neuf ans . Définitivement , Black n'était pas doué pour les loisirs créatifs .

Préférant ne pas s'attarder sur cette partie de la maison qui ne risquait rien , Snape reprit sa marche vers l'endroit pour lequel il craignait le plus : La cuisine .

Lorsqu'il en entrouvrit la porte sans un bruit , le spectacle qui l'attendait l'obligea à retenir un rire .

Sirius était blanc des pieds à la tête , recouvert de farine et visiblement aussi d'un peu de chocolat dont son visage était partiellement couvert .

La question qui vint à l'esprit de Severus était : Mais comment arrivait-t-il à se mettre chaque année dans un état pareil alors qu'il faisait toujours depuis cinq ans qu'ils étaient ensemble le même gâteau au chocolat ?

Il entra dans la pièce sans un bruit si bien que son petit ami , infiniment concentré et en train de verser du lait dans une mixture étrange ne se rendit compte de sa présence que lorsqu'il se racla la gorge avec amusement , ce qui fit sursauter Sirius et répandre le liquide qu'il s'appliquait à verser un peu partout sur son plan de travail .

-Sev ' ! Fit-il d'une voix plaintive , ses épaules s'affaissant . T'étais pas censé te lever avant au moins deux heures .

Le fautif sourit devant l'air dépité de son amoureux .

-Eh bien maintenant que je suis debout , tu n'aurais as quelque chose à me donner ?

Sirius leva un sourcil , surprit de l'attitude de son petit ami qui n'avait d'habitude absolument aucune envie de faire quoi que ce soit en rapport avec son anniversaire .

-Oh , euh … Si ! S'exclama finalement le brun en abandonnant sa tentative de gâteau pour s'élancer dans salon , ce qui arracha un soupire à un Snape passablement frustré . Alors Black n'avait vraiment pas comprit de quoi il parlait ?

Il suivit néanmoins son petit ami jusque dans la pièce décorée où il fit semblant d'être surprit , ce qui sembla satisfaire Sirius puisqu'il avait les yeux brillants lorsqu'il lui tendit une petite boîte où quelques trous avaient été percés .

Oh merde . Faîtes que ce ne soit pas …

-Un chien ? S'étouffa presque Severus lorsqu'il sortit l'animal de son paquet cadeau .

-Oui ! S'exclama Sirius , qui avait l'air incroyablement fier de lui même avant d'ajouter , la mine un peu plus inquiète :

-Il te plaît , hein ?

En bien entendu , incapable de résister à l'expression pleine d'espoir de son petit ami , Snape répondit :

-Beaucoup .

En caressant du bout des doigts la petite chose qui jappa en lui léchant les doigts .

-Il t'adore , tu vois ? Comme tu vas l'appeler ?

Et pour la deuxième fois de la matinée , Severus faillit s'étouffer . Il souffla intérieurement , se rappelant que , au moins , cette année , son petit ami ne semblait pas avoir invité Harry Potter et toute sa clique pour fêter son anniversaire et il répondit avec un sourire :

-Sirius .

-Oh c'est … Attends , quoi ?

Cette fois ci , Black avait prit le pauvre chiot entre ses mains pour approcher la truffe de l'animal très , très prêt de Severus avant de dire en détachant bien chaque syllabe :

-Tu trouves que ce truc me ressemble ?

-Il a les yeux parfaits pour faire des yeux de cocker , il a l'air hyperactif et c'est un chiot . Oui , je trouve qu'il te ressemble .

Sirius leva les yeux aux ciel d'un air exaspéré et prit le chien contre sa poitrine , le regardant un moment avant de répondre :

-Moi je trouve qu'il ressemble à Ron Weasley .

-Il est plus mignon que Weasley . En plus il est même pas roux ! Protesta Snape en reprenant le chiot dans ses bras .

Après quelques minutes de débat animé sur le prénom du pauvre animal , Severus revint sur sa première idée et déclara :

-Bon , comme tu n'as vraiment pas l'air décidé à comprendre de quoi j'ai vraiment envie pour mon anniversaire , je vais devoir te le demander …

Sirius fronça les sourcils et s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole lorsqu'il fut coupé par les lèvres de Snape qui vinrent rencontrer les siennes dans un grognement .

La situation commençait vraiment à dégénérer , Black n'ayant déjà plus de pantalon lorsqu'il s'écarta de son amant .

-On peut pas … Pas devant Sirius .

Snape leva les yeux au ciel .

-C'est un chiot ! Grogna-t-il en reprenant les lèvres de son amant , qui s'écarta une fois de plus .

-En plus je dois finir le gâteau …

-On en achètera un cet après midi !

-Non on peut pas …

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'ai invité Harry et ses amis pour fêter ton anniversaire .

Severus écarquilla les yeux et se laissa tomber sur le canapé , Sirius le chiot en train de lui lécher la joue avec entrain .

-Ok . Finit par déclarer Snape . Mais ce soir , t'as intérêt à être génial .

-Comme toujours ! Répondit Sirius en l'embrassant une dernière fois pour retourner à la préparation de son gâteau , laissant Severus frustré , un chiot occupé à exploser ses oreilles avec sa truffe .


End file.
